Anugerah untuk Sang Martir
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Dua puluh tahun silam, Sekar mengambil sebuah keputusan penting yang mengubah hidup banyak orang. Sempat terombang-ambing antara menyesal dan tidak menyesal, tapi toh dia sudah memilih. Kini, setelah dua dekade, apakah segalanya tetap baik-baik saja seperti yang dulu ia janjikan pada Tegar? Fanfiksi dari novel Indonesia "Sunset Bersama Rosie" karya tere-liye.


**Fandom: **_Sunset Bersama Rosie_, novel karya tere-liye

**Disclaimer: **tere-liye. _I gain no financial advantage by writing this_.

**Warning: **Ini _future-fic_. **Mengandung spoiler bagi yang belum pernah baca novelnya. **Semua kejadian, juga beberapa tokoh, murni rekaan dan tambahan dari saya, yang saya ciptakan sesuai imajinasi dan keinginan subjektif. Fanfiksi ini hanyalah perwujudan harapan sepihak saya akan kelanjutan novel _Sunset Bersama Rosie_. Jika Anda punya keinginan sendiri tentang kelanjutan novel itu dan tidak suka dengan keinginan versi saya ini, atau malah merasa _future-fic _ini merusak sensasi perasaan apa pun yang Anda rasakan usai membaca _Sunset Bersama Rosie_, saya harap Anda tidak meninggalkan komentar-komentar tak enak dilihat untuk saya. Karena, saya tegaskan lagi, **fanfiksi ini murni interpretasi dari keinginan subjektif saya. **Silakan Anda tulis versi Anda sendiri kalau Anda keberatan dengan versi ini. Anggap saja versi saya ini tidak pernah ada. Terima kasih.

* * *

_"Dua puluh tahun kelak, aku pasti menyesali telah melakukan ini, Tegar. Tetapi, dua puluh tahun kelak juga, aku pasti lebih menyesalinya jika tidak melakukannya."_ —Sekar

* * *

**~Anugerah untuk Sang Martir~**

#

#

* * *

"_Aku akan baik-baik saja."_

Begitulah yang kukatakan pada Tegar dua puluh tahun silam, ketika aku setengah menyeret Rosie ke aula pernikahan yang semestinya menjadi aula pernikahanku. Setelah Lili, gadis kecil itu, berkata ingin memanggil Tegar dengan sebutan 'Papa Tegar'. Aku tak sanggup lagi menahan diri. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa pernikahan ini sangat salah. Pernikahan Tegar dengan Rosie-lah yang seharusnya terjadi.

Dan akhirnya, pernikahan itu memang terjadi.

Tindakanku membuat banyak orang kagum. Menganggapku martir yang berkorban demi kebahagiaan sepasang insan lain. Memujiku karena begitu lapang dada, mengalah demi lelaki yang sangat kucintai.

Sebenarnya, tentu saja tidak semudah itu.

'Ikhlas' bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat itu. 'Tersentuh'—akibat kata-kata Lili—juga bukan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu, _ini salah, pernikahanku dengan Tegar tidak benar ..._

Tapi aku berada di sana sampai akhir. Aku berada di sana sampai acara usai—menahan tangis, menelan pilu, dengan Linda menggenggam erat tanganku. Kali ini aku tidak mau lari. Aku ingin membuktikan, aku benar-benar akan _baik-baik saja _setelah ini, dimulai dari menyaksikan proses mereka berdua menjadi suami istri. Aku ingin mewujudkan kata-kataku, bahwa aku akan belajar bahagia menerimanya dengan pemahaman yang baru. Aku … _sungguh ingin belajar_.

Awalnya sangat sulit. Sisi egois dalam diriku berkali-kali membatin, _harusnya aku yang berdiri di sana, mestinya aku yang bersanding dengan Tegar_. Namun aku mencoba. Sekuat tenaga. Aku belajar menerima, aku mencoba melihatnya dengan pemahaman baru. Seperti yang Tegar lakukan dulu, saat akhirnya ia bisa berdamai dengan kenyataan bahwa Rosie-nya menikah dengan Nathan.

Perlahan-lahan … semuanya benar-benar menjadi baik-baik saja.

Sekali atau dua kali setahun, aku mengunjungi keluarga Tegar dan Rosie di Gili Trawangan. Sangat berat saat pertama kali kuputuskan untuk datang berkunjung, satu setengah tahun setelah pernikahan mereka. Kami memang masih saling menelepon sesekali, tapi bicara di telepon dengan berkunjung langsung sangatlah berbeda. Linda berkeras menemani, antisipasi andai aku goyah. Aku tidak menolaknya. Siapa yang tahu nanti aku goyah atau tidak.

Anggrek, Sakura, Jasmine dan Lili menyambut hangat. Aku tahu, mereka begitu karena berterima kasih aku telah melepas Tegar. Bayi perempuan kelima, yang lahir beberapa bulan lalu, dinamai Seruni. Aku bisa melihat perpaduan wajah Tegar dan Rosie di sana.

Semua baik-baik saja.

Aku menjadi sahabat baik keluarga itu, sebagaimana dulu Tegar menjadi sahabat baik keluarga Rosie dan Nathan. Anak-anak menyukai Bibi Sekar mereka, perlahan-lahan lebih dari sekadar berterima kasih. Aku mulai bisa berdamai. Cintaku pada Tegar berangsur-angsur berubah bentuk.

Hidupku sendiri cukup lancar. Lelaki itu, yang dulu keluarganya pergi dengan tersinggung dari rumahku setelah aku membatalkan pertunangan, kembali ke kehidupanku. Aku teringat kata-kataku dulu, _lebih baik menikah dengan orang yang mencintai, bukan dengan orang yang dicintai_. Tampaknya itu benar. Kami menikah beberapa bulan kemudian.

Dua puluh tahun berlalu cepat, sangat cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini aku tiba di Gili Trawangan, sendirian. Suami Linda masuk rumah sakit, jadi dia hanya bisa titip salam, permohonan maaf karena tidak bisa ikut, serta sebuah amplop berisi uang. Lusa, Jasmine akan menikah.

Ini undangan pernikahan ketiga yang kuterima dari anak-anak itu. Delapan tahun silam, aku datang menghadiri pernikahan Anggrek. Dua tahun kemudian, Sakura menyusul. Tapi aku tidak datang, sebab ia menikah di luar negeri. Suaminya orang bule, sesama musisi ternama. Lalu sekarang, Jasmine yang menikah.

Namun aku tahu betul, akan ada yang berbeda dari pernikahan ini.

Karena Rosie tidak akan hadir.

Setahun lalu Rosie mengeluh pusing, tidur lebih awal, dan tidak bangun-bangun lagi. Meninggalkan Tegar, Anggrek, Sakura, Jasmine, Lili, serta dua anaknya dari Tegar. Rosie meninggal pada usia 56 tahun.

Tegar sangat, sangat, sangat bersedih, tentu saja. Tapi dia tidak hancur. Dia sudah pernah merasakan kehilangan dan tahu betul bagaimana menyikapinya. Anggrek, Sakura, dan Jasmine juga lebih bisa menerima, sebab mereka pernah kehilangan ayah mereka. Hanya Lili, Seruni dan Segara yang butuh lebih banyak pengertian, perlu dibantu untuk belajar menerima.

Tidak sesulit perjuangan Tegar dulu, saat berusaha membuat anak-anak menerima kepergian Nathan. Kini mereka bertiga sudah bukan anak kecil. Lili sudah 22, Seruni 19, Segara 16.

Tapi aku tahu, tetap ada lubang menganga di hati Tegar setelah kepergian Rosie. Sembilan belas tahun mereka hidup bersama, lebih banyak enam tahun daripada rumah tangga Rosie dan Nathan. Apalagi Tegar telah mencintainya selama hampir empat puluh tahun. Aku yang paling tahu seberapa besar cinta itu. Cinta yang telah merenggutnya dari sisiku, yang dulu pernah memporakporandakan hidupku.

Banyak orang di luar resor sibuk mendekor. Sepertinya pernikahan Jasmine mengambil konsep pesta taman. Aku tersenyum, menyapa beberapa orang yang kukenal, lalu masuk ke resor.

Berbeda dengan di luar, di dalam lebih lengang dan tenang. Tidak banyak orang di sini. Mungkin baru akan didekorasi esok hari.

"Eh, Mbak Sekar," Lian lewat, membawa tumpukan piring. "Baru sampai, Mbak?"

"Iya, baru saja sampai."

"Maaf, tidak sempat menjemput."

"Nggak apa-apa, kau pasti sibuk. Jasmine mana?"

"Di kamarnya. Kalau Mbak Sekar mau ketemu Jasmine, Mbak Sekar langsung ke sana aja."

"Tegar?"

"Ke Mataram, membeli beberapa barang yang diperlukan. Segara menemaninya."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Segara, satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarga ini, adalah kebanggaan ayahnya. Mereka sangat dekat, apalagi setelah anak-anak perempuan yang lebih tua tumbuh dewasa.

"Anak-anak yang lain sudah datang?"

Anggrek, Sakura dan Lili tinggal di berbagai kota, bahkan Sakura tinggal di Eropa. Seruni kuliah di perguruan tinggi negeri di Bali.

"Anggrek dan Sakura akan datang besok. Lili dan Seruni mungkin sampai Minggu subuh, tepat pada hari pernikahan. Besok Lili masih ada janji, jadi baru bisa berangkat malam harinya. Seruni juga, besok ada kegiatan kampus. Mereka akan berangkat bersama dari Bali."

Aku manggut-manggut.

"Kalau begitu aku menjenguk Jasmine dulu."

"Silakan, Mbak."

Aku menaiki tangga. Setibanya di depan kamar Jasmine, aku mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Aku membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Jasmine sedikit terkejut melihatku, tapi ekspresi itu langsung berubah gembira. Dia segera berlari memelukku.

"Bibi Sekar!"

"Jasmine."

"Bibi sudah datang!"

Aku melepas pelukan, lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Sekarang pekerjaan Bibi tidak sesibuk dulu, jadi Bibi bisa datang ke sini lebih awal."

Jasmine menggiringku duduk di sebelahnya di kasur. Tangannya menggenggam jemariku erat-erat. Tampak jelas dia senang dengan kehadiranku.

"Nisa tidak ikut, Bibi?"

Aku menggeleng. Putri tunggalku itu aktivis kampus. Sabtu Minggu selalu banyak acara.

"Padahal Seruni pasti senang ketemu Nisa."

"Dia titip salam. Katanya, semoga kau bahagia. Tante Linda juga titip salam, minta maaf tidak bisa datang. Suaminya sakit."

Jasmine tersenyum, mengangguk paham.

"Makasih ya Bibi Sekar sudah mau datang."

"Tidak mungkin Bibi tidak datang."

Sekarang Jasmine menatapku lama. Aku melihat kesedihan di matanya. Mungkin ia teringat Rosie.

"Bibi …."

"Ya, Jasmine?"

"Terima kasih dulu Bibi sudah membiarkan Papa Tegar menikah dengan Ibu."

Aku terdiam. Jasmine menunduk sebentar sebelum menatapku lagi.

"Sebenarnya selama bertahun-tahun ini, Kak Anggrek, Kak Sakura, aku dan Lili merasa bersalah pada Bibi Sekar. Ibu juga begitu. Oma sempat kesal saat tahu akhirnya Papa Tegar meninggalkan Bibi. Tapi …."

Luka itu diungkit lagi. Sekeping bagian hatiku mulai merasakan nyeri. Tampaknya luka itu memang tak pernah benar-benar sembuh, meskipun aku sudah berdamai dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Sudahlah, Jasmine. Itu semua masa lalu."

"Kami sangat sedih waktu mendengar …." dia menelan ludah, "… perceraian Bibi."

Luka yang lain. Suamiku—_mantan _suamiku—memutuskan bercerai denganku tujuh tahun setelah pernikahan kami, waktu Nisa masih berumur enam tahun. _Aku tahu kau masih mencintai lelaki itu, Sekar. Aku tahu kau hanya menjadikanku pelarian dari semua kesakitan dan kesedihan yang kaualami. Aku tak yakin kau pernah benar-benar mencintaiku. Lebih baik kita berpisah saja. Tapi aku janji akan tetap berhubungan baik denganmu, demi Nisa. _Begitu yang ia katakan.

Dan karena semua itu _benar_, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sejak saat itu aku menjadi janda. Kadang-kadang ia masih mengunjungiku untuk bertemu Nisa dan mengobrol sedikit denganku. Seminggu sekali ia meneleponku, menanyakan kabar Nisa. Setelah ia punya keluarga baru tiga tahun kemudian, kami semakin jarang berinteraksi. Tetapi Nisa masih rutin mengunjunginya beberapa bulan sekali, terutama saat Hari Raya. Sesekali Nisa menginap di rumahnya.

"Sudahlah," aku mengusap rambut Jasmine. "Bibi baik-baik saja."

Raut wajah Jasmine masih tampak sedih. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana meyakinkannya bahwa aku _baik-baik saja_.

"Maaf, Bibi. Aku mewakili Kak Anggrek, Kak Sakura, Lili dan juga Ibu, minta maaf pada Bibi. Maaf karena kami sudah mengambil Papa Tegar dari Bibi Sekar. Maaf karena kami sudah merebut masa depan Bibi bersama Papa Tegar. Maaf karena kami begitu egois. Dan maaf …, karena kami baru sempat mengucapkan terima kasih serta meminta maaf sekarang."

Sudut-sudut mataku mulai berair. Perasaanku sama persis seperti ketika Tegar kembali pada H-1 pertunanganku dengan lelaki itu. Hatiku yang sudah tertata rapi mendadak porak poranda lagi.

"Jas—"

"Bibi, kami sudah membicarakannya. Aku, Kak Anggrek, Kak Sakura, dan Lili. Kami sudah sepakat."

Sebelah alisku terangkat.

"Sepakat akan hal apa?"

"Kami ingin Bibi Sekar menikah dengan Papa Tegar."

Aku membeku.

"Ibu sudah meninggal sekarang. Kami yakin, pasti inilah yang Ibu inginkan."

Mata Jasmine berkaca-kaca, penuh harapan sekaligus permohonan. Aku masih terpaku, tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin …? Tak masuk akal. Benar-benar tak masuk akal.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Papa Tegar. Papa Tegar setuju. Papa Tegar tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memutuskan."

Sekarang Jasmine menangis.

"Sekembalinya dari Mataram, Papa Tegar pasti akan mengatakannya sendiri pada Bibi Sekar," suara Jasmine serak. "Kami sangat berharap Bibi juga tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memutuskannya. Segara … Segara masih butuh sosok seorang ibu."

Air mata mulai meleleh di pipiku.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membayar keegoisan kami, Bibi. Maaf."

Entah itu permintaan maaf Jasmine untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. Aku merengkuh Jasmine, memeluknya erat. Air mataku membasahi bahunya, air matanya membasahi bahuku.

Aku masih tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Dua puluh tahun kelak, aku pasti menyesali telah melakukan ini, Tegar. Tetapi, dua puluh tahun kelak juga, aku pasti lebih menyesalinya jika tidak melakukannya."_

Itu kata-kataku dua puluh tahun silam. Sekarang, saat ini, setelah dua puluh tahun ….

Buah yang manis ini tidak akan pernah kupetik kalau dua puluh tahun silam aku tidak membiarkan Tegar menikahi Rosie.

Ya, selama dua puluh tahun ini aku tak memungkiri terkadang aku masih menyesal telah melepas Tegar, tapi sekarang _sudah pasti _aku akan lebih menyesal kalau tidak melakukannya.

"… bagaimana, Sekar? Kau … mau menerima _kesempatan _ini, kan? Untuk mencoba mengganti tahun-tahun yang seharusnya kita lalui bersama."

Aku menatap Tegar. Tersenyum.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Tegar._"

Itu sudah menjawab semuanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku memutuskannya.

**.The End.**

#

#

* * *

A/N: Fanfiksi yang benar-benar tercipta karena ketidakpuasan akan _ending_ sebuah cerita, bukan karena saya _shipper_ TegarXSekar atau apalah. Silakan baca _warning _di atas sekali lagi sebelum memberi komentar, jika Anda ingin. Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review.


End file.
